Ave Maria
by Ajinze
Summary: James is trapped in a place he has been but once, he is trapped by his own love can anyone save him from himself.


Silent Hill 2 ;; Ave Maria

- I realize everyone has their opinions regarding the Maria/Laura/Mary connections, do not give me bad reviews because of the way I portray a character.

---------

"James..."

"James..."

"James..."

"James..."

the voice is calmer it becomes calmer and more depressed each time. the voice dies down and all but stops, inside the mans head he is dreaming and is unaware of the voice and what it is saying- the man slumbers. his eyes are closed and his body is wrapped in the fetal position, beside him sits a female. her hand rests on him and his head is on her lap, he is mumbling, the female is simply whispering a name... James. he refuses to wake up, his subconcious has captured him and he cannot escape. inside his head the dream is real;

_'Mary sits across from him, pacing by the window as James flips over dull channels on the television. Mary is rambling about the beauty of this sacred place, the place of silent spirits. Mary's words leave no impression, he simply ignores her, flipping through the channels on the hotel television. James grows impatient, standing and smiling, his hands brushing against her waist as he rests his head on her shoulder. Mary is held closer. There is no warmth in this embrace, no joy and no passion- it is cold... but Mary does not know this. her fragile arms wrap around him and she murmurs, her meaningless whispers simply fading away as he feels her tears tracing down his neck. Her head is resting in the crest of his neck and shoulder, she trembles and pushes him away. Mary stares at him with large eyes, so vague and innocent. James simply stands there, looking at her, the silence is becoming troubled water- "Mar..." he tries to speak. He stammers and he hears her- "Promise you'll take me here one day, promise me James" her voice is desperate.'_

instead of responding the dreamer, James, is haunted by an image. he sees that monster, the red oyramid headed creature stabbing his Mary, he sees her dying a horrendous death in front of him. he tries to stop it but he is thwarted back, James is crying. the females lap has been stained by small tears and James begins to wake. his eyes lids flutter open, quietly he feels the overcoming warmth of the females company- his head lifting slowly, steadily, and lazily. the dreamlike quality of reality has overcome him and he is perplexed, the dreamers eyes open as he hears the females voice finally, the worry and the fear, he feels her hands clasp his face. her warm hands grasping his flesh, his skin tingles, it quivers and he sees her smile. he is confused. the dreamer leans forward, his lips meeting hers in a small kiss, he looks at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and he presses his head into her stomach- "Mary..." he mumbles it. his eyes looking up as the hand brushes against his head, stroking him. the females voice is husky, deeper and overtly dripping with innuendos "I told you I'm Maria, but whats that matter- I can be anyone you want me to be" she speaks. the dreamer is brought into shock, his head abruptly moving upwards as he whispers it, quickly and rather aggressively- "Maria?" he releases her, collapsing backwards and away from her. his eyes narrow and the dreamer feels anger, rage that she is not Mary, that she looks, sounds, and could be his Mary but is not.

pitter patter pitter patter, the sound of small feet, the sound of calming childhood joy. the dreamer is facing Maria, but in the corner of his eye he sees her, the girl- Laura. she peeks through the door, stepping forward. her small body navigating easily through as she stops- her eyes looking over James and she narrows her eyes. her arms cross and she sneers "What does it matter, YOU NEVER LOVED MARY ANYWAY!" she screams it. her small voice cracking the atmosphere, breaking into his subconcious. he reaches out, murmuring, his voice stammering as he shakes and shivers "Laura..." he calls to her. she ignores him and continues mocking him with phrases like 'you liar' and 'you're a killer' Maria is crying for him, reciting his name over and over again. the rage builds up in his head and he feels it, the anger suppressed, the rage, the frustration- the tension, he lets it explode. a scream penetrating the air, a growl "STOP IT, STOP IT NOW! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he throws his fist out, smacking a wall. his breath is steady, heavy, and excruciating. he feels as though hes being ripped apart, the dreamer is in agony- his body collapses to the floor, Laura and Maria's voices mocking him. he presses his hands to his head, closing his eyes and curling into a secure form, a ball. he hears them and sobs quietly. he hears a voice calling above them and as he looks up his eyes rest upon Mary. she holds him, like she did at the hotel room. his sobs...

"Mary, please come back to me..." she shakes her head, her eyes lower as he looks away. he lips touch his forehead and she smiles, placing him down, silence. Mary is gone and the dreamer opens his eyes. he is alone, laying in his bed at his home, beside him in an empty space. he looks around, his eyes searching for them, he searches through everything, throwing tables and trashing his home. he does not collapse only looks around... "Mary saved me" he stammers. he fumbles over the syllables of her name, growing void of feelings for the name. his eyes search out as he stretches out, he thinks to himself 'perhaps I will go to Silent Hill, and take you with me...' he picks up her picture and begins packing, he takes everything he can, placing it in the trunk of his car. he smiles, a tension has left him and he feels nothing anymore, barely recognizing the names Maria and Laura, he has forgotten what Mary saved him from. his eyes search the foggy road as he stops, descending a trail and reaching a grave yard. He sees another, the dreamer smiles and approaches. she is scared and perplexing, she is Angela. She explains she is going away, travelling far from here. the dreamer is given directions to the town, he goes. insttead of finding the decaying Silent Hill he once saw in a horrible nightmare, the town is alive. he smiles and spends hours just exploring. his eyes reach out on to a bar, Heavens night- but he is suddenly (upon reaching the door) knoced into an unconcious state.

the dreamer is sore and unsatisfied... he feels his warmth, his head lifting. a familar grasp of hands clutching him as he feels someones lips on his forehead. he looks up, fearful he stares-

"Maria?"


End file.
